The Rise of Darkrai: Luminita
by Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn
Summary: A mage from the Time Space Administration Bureau takes a vacation to her home world after several major incidents almost get her killed. Turns out, the start of her vacation isn't as peaceful as she and her family and friends had hoped it would be.
1. Luminita 1 Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha! I just borrowed some characters to make a story, but only Luminita and Linterna are MINE!**

_Thinking**/**_Spells_**/**MidChildan**/**_English**/_Telepathy_**

* * *

**Prologue**

"_You better be taking that vacation._" said a man with dark blue hair and matching eyes.

He was taller than she was by almost a head, and was wearing a navy blue barrier jacket.

"_Of course I am. Onee-chan(Older sister) said I had to, she wasn't giving me an option._" smiled the young woman.

She had short, light brown hair that hung between her chin and shoulders, and cerulean eyes. She was wearing a black uniform with white tights and black flats.

"_Fate would say that._" chuckled the man.

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"_Yes. So I'm going to the home world of my original for a vacation._" she said.

He frowned.

"_Won't somebody wonder if you are her or not?_" he asked.

She shook her head.

"_No, because if my original were still alive, she'd be about five years older than you and still there. Probably with kids too._" she said, "_And even if anyone asks, I can always pretend I don't know_

_what they're talking about._"

He nodded.

"_You should come across any trouble, although the power signals we've been getting from around that area worry me._" he said.

"_Don't worry so much, Onii-chan(Older brother). It's not like I haven't been there before anyway. I have a small apartment in Alamos Town, so I'll be staying there._" she said, "_Besides, it's just_

_a vacation._"

Her brother smiled and shook his head, ruffling her hair with his hand.

"_Whatever you say, Luminita._" teased her brother.

Luminita García-Harlaown mock glared at her (adopted) brother. Only their mother called her by full name, and only when in trouble. Or when she was being addressed by someone for the first

time. Everyone called her Lumi (or Lumi-chan).

"_Chrono-kun, Admiral Leti-san is looking for you._" said a person on a screen, which had just popped up.

Chrono Harlaown nodded.

"_Sure thing._" he said, "_I'll be right there._"

The person on the screen nodded and the screen vanished. Chrono turned back to his youngest sister.

"_You take care of yourself. You don't need anymore excitement in your life, I think._" he said, "_At least, not anything major. All you need right now is a major vacation._"

Luminita laughed and hugged her brother.

"_No kidding. Shall we count off the incident's I've been involved in?_" she asked.

Chrono chuckled.

"_Let's see. Wasn't the Precia Testarossa Incident first?_" he asked.

Luminita nodded.

"_Then there was the Book of Darkness Incident._" she said.

"_And the Jail Scagletti Incident._" said Chrono.

"_Don't forget the Linker Life Incident._" said Luminita.

"_And lastly, the Number Incident._" said Chrono, "_Which nearly took your life. I think this vacation is way overdue. Even Fate, Nanoha-chan and Hayate-chan don't get into nearly as much_

_trouble._"

Luminita laughed.

"_Well, what can I say? I just find a lead and follow it through to the end._" she said.

He chuckled.

"_And that's why you're an Ace among the Enforcers._" he said, "_Go on then._"

She hugged him once more and then boarded her transport. The planet she was headed to was an Unadministered Planet (number 230), so she was going to Administered Planet 101, Spearle.

From there, she was going to travel on a TSAB Naval ship called _The Astor_. When they got in range of UAP 230, she would use a Dimensional Transfer spell to get herself onto the planet, just

outside of Alamos Town. Then she would spend two months living there before _The Astor_ would make a return trip near the planet to pick her up. She settled herself and got comfy for the long

ride.

* * *

**_Authoress Note: So tell me what you think, please. This just came to me when I was watching The Rise of Darkrai, so I decided to run with it. It's just a short story (for me anyways). Reviews are welcome, and flames will be used to heat my room and roast marshmallows. XD_**


	2. Luminita 2 Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha! I do, however, own Linterna and Luminita!**

_Thinking_**/**Spells**/_Telepathy_/**_MidChildan_**/**English

* * *

**Chapter 1**

When the spell ended, Luminita smiled and left the clearing to find the road. It had taken her three days to get here, but she was finally on vacation. She found the road and began travelling up

it, carrying her bag on her back. She came over the crest of the hill and saw Alamos Town, across the lake and above her on the cliff plateau. She smiled. The last time she'd been here was

before the Jail Scagletti Incident, which had been just over four years ago. That had also been for a vacation, although that had only been for a two week period. She smiled as she spent the

rest of the morning hiking her way along the road and up to Alamos Town.

She lived on the side that was across the bridge, on the cliff plateau. By the time lunch came around, she'd arrived back at her apartment. It was a small, one bedroom apartment with a small

full bath, kitchenette and living room. There was a laundry room in the building that she could use. Once she'd settled in, she changed into some work out clothes and went out for a jog. She

jogged around the on the streets until she was happy with the amount of time she'd been running. Then she headed over to the nearest building.

"Oh! Lumi! It's been awhile." smiled the woman behind the desk.

She had pink hair done up in two loops on either side of her head, and turquoise eyes. She was wearing a short nurses outfit with a cap on her head that had a cross on it.

"Hello Nurse Joy." smiled Luminita, "How have things been?"

The woman, Nurse Joy, smiled and hugged Luminita.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Your Chansey has been especially helpful, and so have your other Pokémon." said Joy, "How has your work been?"

Luminita smiled and chuckled nervously. Joy looked at her with a raised brow.

"I'd say the usual, but, well, that wouldn't exactly be true." smiled Luminita, "There have been three major incidents that I was involved with, so I was forced to take a two month vacation

here."

"I think I'll get the details later, when we're alone." smiled Joy, "I'm just glad you're alright and came back just fine. I presume you wanted to pick up your Pokémon today."

Luminita nodded.

"Oh, have you seen your parents since you left last?" asked Joy.

Luminita nodded sadly.

"Yeah. They both passed away at the end of my last visit. An accident involving a house fire." she said, "I attended their funerals right before I left last time."

Joy's face fell.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." she said.

Lumi half-heartedly smiled.

"It's alright. I never really knew them that much. They were more my _twin's_ parents than mine." she said.

Joy nodded, understanding. She handed Luminita six pokѐballs.

"Well, here are your Pokémon. Want to come by tonight around six? We can have supper and catch up." she said.

Luminita smiled and nodded, putting the pokѐballs on the belt on her hips. Just then, a powerful wave ripped through. Everyone stumbled and grabbed onto something until it stopped.

"Although this is supposed to be your vacation, maybe you can figure out what these waves are." said Joy, frowning as she straightened up the desk.

"Mm." said Luminita, "I'll see you later, Joy."

Joy nodded and Luminita walked out of the Pokémon Center. She was frowning as she walked towards one of the open squares.

_**Linterna, what do you sense?**_ she asked the little device around her neck.

It was a choker necklace of light green silk with a lantern charm in silver attached.

_**Something it warping space around this town, Meister.**_ replied the device, _**Something is coming from inter-dimensional space.**_

Luminita frowned.

_**Something from inter-dimensional space? Could it be a Pokémon?**_ she asked.

_**Searching.**_ replied Linterna.

_**Let me know what you find.**_ she said.

_**Understood, Meister.**_ replied Linterna.

She blinked and looked around her. She smiled as she saw a friend of hers.

"Alice!" she called, waving as she ran over.

The young woman before her was two years younger than her. She had long blond hair that darkened towards the tips and beautiful blue eyes. She smiled and waved back at Luminita.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been, what have you been up to?" smiled Alice as Luminita sat down beside her.

"Oh, you know, the usual." smiled Luminita, "Just wandering around a bit."

Alice smiled and laughed. All of Luminita's friends knew she was a mage, a clone, and worked and lived-for the most part-on another planet. They helped to cover for her when she was gone.

"Oh, have you been here long enough to feel a wave?" she asked.

Luminita nodded.

"Yeah. I'm looking into it, but it could take a bit of time." she said, "But I think it might be caused by a Pokémon, not anyone I know."

Alice nodded in understanding. She pointed out to the six people battling, and they began having a conversation regarding who would win, why and what Pokémon they'd use in place of what

the others were using.

-8-

"Wow! This view is incredible!" cried the youngest.

She had long dark blue hair and matching eyes. She wore a pink skirt, grey top and scarf. She had been introduced to Luminita by Alice as Dawn.

"Yeah, I like to call this the view garden, but Alice just says it's the Garden." teased Luminita.

"Well, whatever it's called, Dawn's right!" said the boy around Dawn's age.

He was perhaps, three years older than Dawn, and had black hair and matching eyes. He looked like he was going to say something more when they saw other Pokémon.

"Who's Pokémon are those?" he asked, pointing to them.

Alice laughed.

"They're everyone's Pokémon. This is everyone's garden, so everyone can come and enjoy it as they please." she said.

"Well then, come on out!" called the boy, whom had been introduced as Ash.

Dawn and the other with them agreed. The other young man was about as old as Alice, and had tanned skin, dark spiky hair and black, slanted eyes. He was introduced as Brock. The three of

them called out their Pokémon while Alice and Luminita watched.

"Hey, aren't you going to call out your Pokémon to play?" Ash asked Luminita.

She smiled but shook her head.

"No, it's okay." she said.

They shrugged and looked out at the view as Alice told them about how the garden and the view they were at came to be. Luminita was about to add some in put when they noticed the garden

Pokémon were arguing with Ash and Dawn's Pokémon (Brock's Pokémon appeared to be trying to stop the fight). Ash and Dawn ran down the stairs, shouting at their Pokémon to cut it out,

but Luminita just waited. And soon enough, she heard a song she hadn't heard in four years. She smiled as she looked at Alice, who was playing the leaf whistle. Soon enough, as the song

continued to be played, the Pokémon settled down. Ash and Dawn made their way back up the stairs as the song came to a close.

"Wow, that was a beautiful song." said Dawn.

Alice smiled.

"Thank you. My Grandmother Alicia taught it to me." she said.

_**Meister, another wave just passed by. Not enough for anyone to notice, unless they have highly tuned instruments. **_said Linterna.

_**Thank you. How is the rest of the search going? **_replied Luminita.

_**Very well. I am close to figuring it out, Meister. **_said Linterna.

_**Thank you and keep up the good work. **_said Luminita.

Just then, a Galade came over. Alice looked up and everyone looked at it.

"Something's wrong." said Alice, frowning.

She glanced at Luminita, who nodded.

"I'm going to see what's going on." she said, and she began to run after the Galade.

Luminita followed, hearing Ash, Dawn and Brock recall their Pokémon before following the two. They arrived at a small temple. It would have been beautiful, but the water in the pond was

gone, the flower pots were knocked over and a few pillars were destroyed.

"Who could have done this?" asked Alice.

_**Linterna?**_ asked Luminita.

_**It's the same thing that is causing the ripple in space.**_ replied Linterna, _**I am looking into finding the power source now, Meister. I am also very positive that the cause of this**_

_**is a Pokémon, not anything related to the TSAB.**_

_**Good, at least that's better than the worst case scenario.**_ said Luminita, _**Thanks.**_

_**Of course, Meister. I will let you know what I find.**_ said Linterna.

"It was Darkrai." said a cocky, smug voice.

Everyone turned to see a young man with pink hair, dark blue eyes and wearing a red and white outfit appear.

"Who're you?" asked Dawn, clearly not liking this guy.

_Can't blame her._ thought Luminita, amused, _Alberto is definitely not a people person._

"I'm Baron Alberto." said the man, "And Darkrai is the cause of all that you see here."

"Darkrai?" asked Ash.

"It's a nightmare Pokémon." said Brock, "It gives horrible nightmares to people and Pokémon who sleep near it. But I don't think it has this kind of power."

Alberto laughed.

"That is where you are wrong! This is the work of Darkrai." said Alberto.

_**Meister, there is a man nearby with a highly tuned computer.**_ said Linterna.

_**Thank you.**_ said Luminita, just as they heard a rustle in the bushes.

Alberto smirked as he pulled out a pokѐball.

"Darkrai." he said, smirking, "Lickilicky, use hyper beam!"

"Idiot!" shouted Luminita as the attack hit and they heard a cry that was definitely human.

Limping out of the bushes was a man that the trio of locals knew, and they all winced as he crashed into a tree.

"Tonio!" shouted Alice, running to his side.

"What's so special about him anyhow." muttered Alberto quietly.

Luminita whacked him over the head.

"It's none of your business anyways, Alberto." she said, "And next time be _sure_ it's actually a Pokémon, not a person."

He glared at her.

"How was I supposed to know?" he asked.

She huffed.

"By paying attention, you idiot. _I_ knew he was there after all, and if you keep saying your so much better than me, they how come _you_ didn't?" she retaliated.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm alright." said Tonio.

"And while that is good, next time you might not be. Or night time it might be a _child_ and that child could be seriously _hurt_." said Luminita.

She knew her temper was getting the best of her. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Alice, I'm going for another jog. You know how to get a hold of me if anything happens." she said.

Alice nodded, briefly touching the bracelet she was wearing. Luminita turned to Ash, Dawn and Brock.

"It was nice to meet you three. Sorry I can't stay around more, but idiots like Alberto try my patience and my temper is really bad, especially when it comes to careless actions that could hurt

others." she said, smiling tightly, "I hope we'll meet up again before you all leave town."

With that, she waved to Tonio and Alice and then jogged off, pushing past Alberto harshly as she left.

"What is her problem?" grumbled Alberto.

Alice shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand." she said.

* * *

**_Authoress Note: So what do you all think? Or rather, has anyone even found this at all? Lol even so, I'm going to keep posting and I'm going to see if anyone finds this before I finish posting it. Again, reviews are welcome and flames will be used to heat my room and roast marshmallows._**


	3. Luminita 3 Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha because if I did I'd be rich, and I'm not. I DO own Linterna and Luminita, they are MINE.**

_Thinking_**/Spells/**_Midchildan_**/**English**/_Telepathy_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Luminita was cooling off in her shower at her apartment. Her bunched fist slammed the wall in her frustration.

"_Alberto no baka!_" she cried.

She leaned against the shower wall and sighed.

"_This is why I'm the Ace of the Enforcers._" she said softly, "_Because I can't stand to let things just happen without finding out why and meting out justice when it's needed._"

Just then, her door bell went. She shut off the shower, wrapped herself in a long bath sheet and checked at the eyehole of her door. She sighed and opened the door. Alberto saw her state of

undress, and blushed, averting his eyes.

"Yes?" she asked, tapping a foot impatiently.

"Ah, er, well, perhaps I should come back at a better time." he said.

She rolled her eyes and let him in.

"Sit down and I'll be right back." she said, walking into her bedroom.

He swallowed and entered, shutting the door and taking a seat in one of two chairs at the table. He heard drawers sliding open and shut and looked around her apartment. It was small, but

everything that was in it seemed to scream 'Luminita' to him. He saw a picture of her with three other people, beside another picture of her and another three people. He didn't recognise the

sky line behind the people in the pictures, and the only person in the pictures that he recognised was Luminita. A door opened and he looked over. Luminita had changed into an off-the

shoulder shirt with a blurred image of a flower on it, paired with mini jean shorts in jet black. She sat down opposite him.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Er, who said anything about talking?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Alberto, _why_ are you here?" she asked.

"Ah, well, to, ah, apologise." he said.

She blinked, curious. He was smug, cocky, self-important and arrogant. Why would he apologise for anything he did?

"Apologise? For what?" she asked.

"Er, well, my actions today, ah, caused you to just run off like that." he said, "And since you just got back into town and all."

She giggled.

"Well, then I should apologise too. My temper is nasty, and I sometimes have a hard time controlling it." she said, "So, I'm sorry I was so hard on you, it was uncalled for."

He seemed surprised.

"Er, ah, that is, um, you were right." he said.

She blinked, surprised.

"You are Baron Alberto, right? Not some imposter I have to deal with?" she asked.

He frowned.

"You don't believe me?" he asked.

"Well, considering how I've known you since we met…" she said, trailing off.

He actually flushed and looked down. Luminita was surprised. Then she smiled.

"All things considered, I-of all people-ought to know better than to judge a book by its cover." she said, "That's a front, isn't it?"

He nodded, still looking down at his lap.

"Why, though?" she asked.

"My family is old. And in the old days my family was powerful and rich. We still are, but things are different now. It's a different kind of power, and many people want it for themselves." he said.

"Ah." smiled Luminita.

He looked up and she smiled kindly.

"I completely understand. You were making sure that those who were your friends, were your friends because they saw _passed_ that front. Because they saw passed the arrogance, the

cockiness, the smugness, the image of the self-important person." she said.

He nodded.

"Yes, that's it _exactly_. How do you know?" he replied.

She smiled.

"Because I have things to hide as well, Alberto." she said, glancing at the time, "And I'm so late now."

"Late?" he asked, looking at the clock.

She nodded.

"I'm supposed to meet Joy for supper and a catch up conversation." she said, "Oh well, I'm sure she'll understand."

She got up and went back to her bedroom to gather some things. He quietly let himself out while she was out of the room. When she came back out to the room, he was gone. She blinked and

looked around.

_Hm. I wonder where he went._ she thought.

She left the room and was heading out the door when something fluttered down. Blinking, she bent down and picked it up. It was a plain piece of paper, folded in quarters. She stuffed it in her

pocket, since she was already late, and hurried away from her apartment after locking the door.

-8-

When she got home that night she remembered the note and took it out. It was a little crumpled, but was still legible when she opened it up. Inside was a single sentence, written in beautiful

calligraphy with onyx black ink.

_Town Square tomorrow at 11am_

She wondered who left it. She didn't think it was Alberto. She'd seen him write, both regularly and in calligraphy, and he had chicken scratch no matter how he wrote. Shrugging, she figured

she'd just show up and wait to see who left it for her. She had no solid plans anyways. She tossed the note on the table and shrugged into her bedroom. She was tired. She'd had a great time

with Joy, however, so she was happy she'd been able to stay so late with her friend, catching up.

-8-

The next morning at 11am found Luminita standing around the Town Square. She was looking around, wondering who had left the note for her, when music played from the Time-Space

Towers. Luminita smiled and laughed, doing a little dance to the music. As the music finished, she laughed as she sat down on a bench, catching her breath. Someone sat down beside her.

"That was a fantastic dance." the person said.

She smiled when she looked up. She saw one of the trainers that was battling with Ash from the day before. She knew he was her age, and travelled with his two friends, who'd battled with

Dawn and Brock yesterday as well. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Thanks." she said, slightly breathless and flushed from dancing, "It's been a while since I heard the towers play songs."

He smiled.

"It is a beautiful song. Lively and energetic." he said, "I'm Maury."

She smiled.

"I'm Luminita, but everyone just calls me Lumi." she said, "Did you leave that note for me?"

He flushed lightly and chuckled.

"I heard Baron Alberto muttering about talking to you, and asked him to give you the note." he said, "I hope you don't mind a random note from a stranger, but I saw you jogging around all

yesterday and wanted to talk to you."

She just smiled.

"It's alright. I've met my fair share of strangers who want to talk." she said, partly teasing him.

He picked up on her teasing tone and they spent the better part of the hour talking lightly as they walked around the Town Square. Luminita was laughing at something he'd said when Alice

appeared with Ash, Dawn and Brock. The latter three challenged Maury and his friends (Allegra and Kei) to Pokémon battles.

"Root for me?" teased Maury as he challenged Ash to a battle.

Luminita smiled as she went and stood beside Alice, who was standing in the middle.

_**Meister! Something is happening!**_ warned Linterna.

_**What? What is it?**_ asked Luminita.

_**The force is moving this town into inter-dimensional space!**_ said Linterna.

"Alice-" began Luminita when a huge wave swept over the town, from a single point between the Time and Space towers.

Over and over the waves washed over the town until they all stopped.

_**There! Between the towers! The force! It's a Pokémon, Meister!**_ said Linterna.

_**A Pokémon that can control space?**_ wondered Luminita.

She looked around as she thought about it. Suddenly, it all clicked.

_**Palkia! Linterna, look up all you can on Palkia. Use Joy-chan's Pokémon Center database if you have to.**_ ordered Luminita.

_**Understood, Meister.**_ replied Linterna.

Alice looked at Luminita and she nodded, sighing.

"It's nothing related to my _work_." she said, to clarify Alice's thought line, "It's definitely a Pokémon. Can you think of one that controls space?"

Towards the end she looked amused and arched a brow as her long-time friend thought about the answer. Alice looked deep in thought, then understanding dawned on her face and looked at

the Time-Space Towers. Luminita nodded.

"We need to talk with Joy and Tonio." said Luminita, "Just in case."

Alice looked at Luminita, the latter touched her necklace. Alice's eyes widened and then she nodded.

"Right." she said.

She then walked over and explained that she and Luminita had to go somewhere, but they'd meet everyone at the Pokémon Center in an hour. Then they ran towards said building. When they

got there, Joy met them at the door.

"There you are! Come on then, we can talk in my office." she said.

The two nodded and went in. They saw that Tonio was there too.

"Tonio? What did you do now?" asked Alice.

Joy and Luminita laughed as Tonio explained about walking into a few walls and someone bringing him in after he hit one too hard.

"Why are you two here?" asked Tonio, "Do these waves have something to do with your work, Lumi?"

Luminita only had three close friends in Alamos Town (and thus on UAP230). They were standing in the room with her, and they alone knew the truth about her.

"Not my line of work. This is a Pokémon's doing. Linterna says we've been moved into inter-dimensional space." said Luminita, laying it all out for her friends, "Palkia is the only Pokémon I can

think of that can move a whole town from a dimension to inter-dimensional space."

They nodded. Palkia was the only one they could come up with too.

"Where do you think it is, and why did it come here?" asked Tonio.

Luminita sighed.

"Unfortunately I don't have an answer to the second one, but Linterna says that it is between the top of the Time-Space Towers." she said, "Other than that, I'm as blind into this as you are.

But I know you needed to know."

"In case something happens and you need to help us?" asked Joy.

Luminita nodded.

"I know this is supposed to be my vacation, but I can't just let something like this happen to the only place I can call my hometown." she said, "Joy, I'm going to leave all my Pokémon except

Chansey with you. You can use them for whatever purposes you see fit. I have Chansey and Linterna if anything happens."

Joy nodded and took five pokѐballs from Luminita.

"What about Darkrai? Everyone is saying that it's behind all of this." said Joy.

The other three shook their heads.

"No way. Darkrai is a nightmare Pokémon, so I doubt is has the power to move a whole town into inter-dimensional space." said Luminita.

Tonio nodded and he and Alice explained to Joy about what happened when they were younger.

"I see. I'll keep my eyes and ears open for anything useful." said Joy with a frown on her face.

Just then there was a knock on her door before a Chansey wearing a center cap entered. Joy listened as Chansey tried to tell her what was wrong. They ended up following Chansey out and

found a load of people with unconscious and terrified Pokémon.

"What happened?" Luminita asked the closest person to her.

"Darkrai attacked everyone and did this to our Pokémon." said the girl, very angry as she held an Umbreon closely to her chest.

Luminita nodded and got out of the way as everyone brought their Pokémon in. Someone grabbed her shoulder then and spun her around so fast she was left spinning.

"_There_ you are!"

She blinked and her vision cleared and she saw Maury, Allegra, Kei, Ash, Dawn and Brock.

"Oh. Hey there guys." she said.

"Darkrai hasn't come here, has it?" asked Ash, angrily.

"No, and Darkrai _isn't_ capable of doing something to this magnitude." said Luminita, "What Pokémon controls space?"

Understanding dawned on all of their faces.

"Palkia." said Ash.

Luminita nodded.

"I'm going to try and find out why it's here." she said.

"But you can't leave the town." said Maury.

She looked at him sharply.

"What?" she asked.

Even in inter-dimensional space they should still be able to walk from one part of the town to the other without problem. With Alice, Tonio and Alberto in tow, they followed the six trainers out

to the bridge, where Allegra demonstrated that Defog didn't work. Ash then ran forward, but by this point Luminita already knew he'd return as if he'd just run a loop. Soon enough, he did.

"See? This is the result of Darkrai's power!" called Alberto to the crowd of Pokémon trainers who'd followed them.

"You're wrong." said Luminita.

He glanced at her but had the front up.

"What do you know? You haven't been in Alamos Town in over four years." he said.

_Oh screw it._ she thought.

"No, I haven't. Instead I've been chasing inter-dimensional criminals and nearly got _killed_ only a few times as well as recently kidnapped." she snapped, "But that _doesn't_ mean that I haven't

managed to keep up with what is going on here on top of what my job entails. Darkrai does _not_ have the power to move us into inter-dimensional space, or put up a barrier to keep us here.

_Palkia_, however, _does_ have that power, being the Pokémon that governs space and all."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Inter-dimensional criminals? What are you on?" asked Alberto, laughing nervously.

"Do you want me to prove it?" she asked, her temper flaring.

"Lumi! You need to _save_ your power! Whatever drove Palkia here is just as strong and we might need you at your most powerful!" cried Alice, trying to dissuade her friend.

Luminita shook her head.

"Setting up my Knight Armour and performing a small spell will hardly drain me, Alice." she said.

Alberto laughed loudly.

"So you even have Alice in on this little prank?" he asked.

A few more people laughed nervously too.

"Just shut up! If she says that's what she does for a living, then that's what she does." snapped Maury.

Luminita smiled.

_Barely knows me for a day and he's already standing up for me._ she thought, _That's sweet._

"She has no proof, and now you've fallen for her trick too." said Alberto.

"Linterna, set up." snapped Luminita.

"Stand by. Ready. Set up." replied the mechanized voice of her A.I. Device (in German).

In a blast of power that had them all stumbling back, and a flash of light, she was wearing her barrier jacket, or as she called it, her Knight Armour.

Her Knight Armour consisted of upper arm length white cloves trimmed in silver; a silk, light green choker with a silver gem in the middle and outlined in silver; a white, pleated skirt with a light

green, strapless dress over top and trimmed in silver; white leggings that reached her upper thighs, also trimmed in silver; and light green, leather hiking-style boots. In her hand was lantern.

The top and bottom were both silver (the top had a large, circular ring to hold on to). Between the top and bottom parts was a clear glass piece that held a light green-glowing-orb.

Everyone stared at her, in shock, except for Tonio and Alice (who had seen her in her Knight Armour and with her device before).

"I am Enforcer Luminita García-Harlaown of the Time-Space Administration Bureau. I also hold the rank of Captain with Air Corps." she said, "What else would you like as proof?"

Nobody said anything.

"You're a mage." said Allegra.

Luminita nodded.

"Yes. How did you know?" she asked.

Allegra blushed.

"My brother is a mage too. He works for the TSAB as an Enforcer too." she said.

Luminita smiled.

"When this whole incident is over, perhaps we should talk and maybe I know him." she said.

Allegra smiled.

"That'd be great." she said.

"What kind of mage are you?" asked Maury, "Are there different kinds?"

"While most questions should wait until this whole incident is taken care of, I'll answer those now." smiled Luminita, "I'm a user of Ancient Belka. And there are, technically, three kinds of

mages. MidChildan users, Modern and Ancient Belkan users, and Summoner. I assume this is enough proof for you, Alberto?"

He swallowed and nodded.

"Do you believe me now when I saw that Darkrai is _not_ the culprit?" she asked.

He nodded again. She sighed.

"Good. Well, no point going without my Knight Armour now. I'm going to need it, in all likelihood." she said, "We should head back into town. I need to talk to Joy and try to figure out a plan."

"Hey. We can help." said Maury, indicating himself and Allegra, Kei, Ash, Brock, Dawn, Tonio and Alice.

She thought about it a moment, before nodding.

* * *

_**Authoress Note: Let me know if you want me to post a pic on my profile for what her Knight Armor looks like. As always, REVIEWS are welcome, FLAMES will be used to heat my insanely cold basement room and to roast marshmallows. :)**_

_**Yes, I know I'm going through this fast paced, but if you watched the movie, it pretty much takes place over a single twenty-four hour period (or at least that's what it seems like to me). Also, the part with Alberto is kind of a teaser. Just trying to show that some people portray themselves one way to save themselves from pain later on, and to kind of make a mini-triangle, except you have to kind of read-between-the-lines to see that Alberto likes Luminita (yes that was an intentional spoiler).**_


	4. Luminita 4 Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: blah, blah blah, I DO NOT own Pokemon or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. I shouldn't have to keep reminding you because by now you should all know that I'm not filthy rich and super cool. I DO, however, own Linterna and Luminita, they are MINE.**

_Thinking_**/**Spells**/_Telepathy_/**_MidChildan_**/**English

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As they were heading back into town, a few people caught sight of Darkrai and gave chase, even though Luminita told them not to. She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I'll go after them, Lumi." said Alberto, taking a few other trainers with him and they headed off.

Luminita shook her head, sighing.

"Right, we need to get to Joy and find out if anything else is going on. Then, I think we ought to evacuate everyone to the garden." said Luminita.

The others nodded.

"Hey, um, Lumi, I know you said to ask questions later, but why do you have a lantern with you?" asked Dawn.

Luminita smiled.

"This lantern is my A.I. Device, Linterna. Without Linterna, it is harder for me to use my magic properly, although it can be done." she said.

Dawn nodded as the fog seemed to block out the sun. The light green orb in her lantern became more powerful and lit the way for them to see.

"Linterna can also function as an actual lantern too." she said cheerily, making everyone relax a little.

Once they reached the Pokémon Center, they came across the group that had chased Darkrai. Everyone's Pokémon were under Darkrai's nightmare influence, and with Alamos Town being in

inter-dimensional space, dreams were becoming one with reality. Which meant that Lickilicky was clearly dreaming of being Alberto, since said Baron looked just like his Pokémon, who was

rolling around on the ground, clearly in a nightmare of some kind.

"Was Darkrai hurt?" asked Luminita.

Alberto sighed.

"Probably a little. We didn't catch up quite in time, then there was a confusion between who we were stopping and who was attacking Darkrai, so it got everyone." he said.

Luminita sighed as Joy came up to them.

"I see." was all she said to Luminita's Knight Armour.

"Yes, well, some people needed proof and I wasn't above providing it." she said in response.

Joy just nodded.

"We need to evacuate. This Pokémon center is just too close to the Time-Space Towers, and Darkrai and Palkia are battling there now." said Joy, worried.

Luminita cursed in MidChildan.

"Lumi!" admonished Joy, knowing that particular word.

Luminita smiled.

"Well, I think we should evacuate everyone to the garden." she said, her expression turning serious, "I've been running a few scenario's through my head, and I'm not liking the outcome of any of them."

Joy nodded, just accepting Luminita as leading them out of this situation.

"Okay I'll organise the evacuation." she said, "But we'll have to wait until the Pokémon wake up. Their trainers are too worried to put them in their pokѐballs."

Luminita nodded in understanding and handed Joy her last pokѐball.

"Take Chansey. At this point, Linterna is all I need." she said.

Joy nodded and took the Pokémon.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have a theory as to why Palkia is here, and I don't like the answer." said Luminita, "I'm going to confirm my theory."

"We're going with you." said Ash.

She looked at the six trainers who'd been following her around all this time. She nodded.

"Alice, Tonio, are you coming?" she asked, knowing that she'd be able to protect eight people at once.

They nodded and the nine trooped out to the Town Square, which was just before the Time-Space Towers.

-8-

_**Go away!**_ growled Darkrai, attacking Palkia.

The group of humans arrived just as Darkrai's attack struck Palkia. They stopped and blocked their faces from the wind rushing from the attack.

"Linterna!" shouted Luminita.

With a bright flash of light green light, the dust appeared to vanish from around them.

"What was that?" asked Allegra.

"Just a burst of power." said Luminita, tracking the two battling Pokémon with her eyes, "Dust makes it hard to see your opponent and learn about them before they realize you are their enemy."

"Do you think Darkrai's the reason Palkia's here?" asked Ash.

"No, it can't be." said Tonio, "Palkia lives in the space between dimensions, inter-dimensional space as Lumi put it."

Alice agreed and they all looked at the two battling Pokémon. Suddenly, Alice gasped.

"What is it?" asked Luminita.

"Palkia's hurt!" she cried.

They all looked closely at Palkia, and sure enough, the jewel in its left shoulder was cracked.

"Palkia must have come here because it was hurt." said Tonio, "But who could have done that?"

Luminita's eyes widened.

"I was afraid of this." she said.

Before anyone could ask, she vanished from sight, reappearing in front of them. She put both hands out before her, one holding Linterna and the other palm out, fingers splayed.

"Multiple Defenser." said Linterna.

Suddenly, many large light green triangle insignia's appeared before them. They hardly had time to understand what was going on before an attack slammed into the insignia's. Luminita gritted

her teeth as she was pushed back a few feet. When the attack died down, so did the insignia's.

"Whoa!" gasped Dawn and Maury.

Luminita straightened and shook out her hands. She then pointed towards the two, now three, battling Pokémon.

"Dialga. Dialga and Palkia were never meant to meet." said Tonio, "One governs time and the other space. If they're battling, they probably thought that the other was infringing on its territory."

Alice, who had tears in her eyes, ran forward, before Luminita could stop her.

"Please! Stop! Stop fighting!" she cried.

Suddenly, a reflected attack headed towards her. Luminita cursed in MidChildan as she set up multiple barriers around the group. She turned to protect Alice, when Darkrai appeared and

defended against the attack. The force of the explosion caused Luminita to crash into her own barriers, while Alice was safely protected by Darkrai. When the explosion ended, Luminita let go of

her barriers and collapsed to the ground.

"Alice!" called Tonio.

He, Ash, Brock and Dawn checked on Alice. Maury, Allegra and Kei checked on Luminita.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Maury as Kei helped her get back on her feet.

"Mm. That wasn't so bad." she said, dusting herself off, "But I'll feel that in the morning."

"I hardly think this is the time to joke." smiled Maury.

"This is hardly the worst I've been through." said Luminita.

"That stuff you said on the bridge, was true then?" asked Kei.

Luminita nodded.

"Alice, are you alright?" asked Luminita as the four walked over to the five.

Alice hugged her tightly.

"I'm okay! What about you? You were thrown back into your own barrier!" she said.

Luminita giggled as she hugged her friend.

"I'm alright." she said, "Like I told Maury, that wasn't so bad, but I'll feel it in the morning."

Alice giggled a little at that.

"We should head to the garden, see if the evacuation has started." said Tonio.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to stay here and help Darkrai protect the town." said Luminita, looking at the three battling Pokémon.

She then pushed a button on Linterna and a small ring, of silver with a light green gem on it, popped out. She gave it to Maury.

"Go with everyone and help protect the garden and everyone in it." she told them.

She then looked at Maury specifically.

"I have the feeling that Alice and Tonio are going to get themselves into the thick of things." she said, "If something happens to me, and I mean really badly happens to me, push on the light

green gem. It will send a distress signal to my brother and sister."

He nodded, slipping the ring onto the pinkie of his right hand.

"How bad are we talking?" he asked.

"Either I'm passed out, or my Knight Armour dissolves." she said, "I might even ask you to push it, but I'm sure you'll know."

He nodded.

"Hey, take care. We haven't really finished our conversation yet." he said.

She smiled.

"I haven't died yet." she said.

Then she turned and pushed off the ground, flying into the thick of things.

"That's what worries me." said Alice, voicing everyone's thoughts, as several light green orbs appeared around Luminita as she attacked.

Those left on the ground, hurried off. There was something that they knew they were missing.

-8-

_**What are you doing?**_ asked a voice.

_**I'm helping you, obviously. You cannot take two legendary, nearly god-like Pokémon on by yourself and expect to survive, Darkrai.**_ replied Luminita, firing her Range Lantern Flame attack.

_**You are not able to take them on.**_ replied Darkrai.

_**I think you'll find I can take care of myself just fine.**_ smirked Luminita, "Range Lantern Flame!"

More orbs of light green magic filled the air before firing and attacking Palkia and Dialga.

_**If we can give them different opponents, we may yet save this town.**_ she said.

_**Hn.**_ replied Darkrai.

Over and over, spell after spell, hit after hit, Palkia and Dialga endured Darkrai and Luminita's attacks.

"Okay, this is getting stupid." she growled.

She stopped between the two battling legendary Pokémon.

_**Can you cover me for one minute?**_ she asked Darkrai.

_**Yes.**_ replied the Pokémon.

She held Linterna before her, and her other hand appeared to help channel light green magic into the device.

_**What are you planning?**_ asked Darkrai, blocking her from another attack.

_**Wide area affect attack.**_ said Luminita, _**It's classified as an S+ Ranked attack.**_

"Lantern Flame!" started Luminita.

The energy in Linterna began to glow so brightly that no one could look at it, save Luminita.

"FLARE!" she shouted.

The power seemed to shrink for a moment, before it flashed out faster than the eye could blink. Then there was two large explosions and Dialga and Palkia were sent flying in opposite

directions. When the light and power died down, Luminita was panting, and dodging more attacks as Dialga and Palkia recovered and deemed her a threat now. Darkrai attacked with just as

much power, and soon the two were dodging attacks actually meant for them now.

* * *

_**Authoress Note: This is an easy concept to understand. REVIEWS are welcomed, including any questions anyone has. FLAMES are used to warm my incredibly cold bedroom and roast marshmallows with.**_


	5. Luminita 5 Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. If I did, I'd be rich and uber cool. I DO own Luminita and Linterna, they are MINE!**

_Thinking_**/**_Midchildan_**/**English**/_Telepathy_/**Spells

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The battle seemed to be waging for hours, though it was probably only two, when Luminita noticed a hot air balloon heading up to the top of the Time-Space Towers. As Dialga and Palkia took

their battled closer and closer, Luminita was able to see who was in the balloon clearly.

_Alice! Tonio! And Ash and Dawn! I knew they'd get into the thick of things!_ she thought, worried about her friends.

She blocked three attacks that would have taken them out, while Darkrai blocked two more. However, the wind from the passing legendary Pokémon was no match for the air balloon, and soon

Ash and Dawn had jumped from the crumbling craft while Alice and Tonio held on for dear life.

As Luminita hurried to try and protect Ash and Dawn-knowing that Darkrai would protect her friends-she was forced off her path by an attack from Palkia. It sent her streaking across the sky,

like a shooting star, landing with a small explosion in the garden, amid a clearing near a temple. Linterna flashed weakly nearby, the glass part of it cracked, as Luminita lay sprawled out in the

small crater she'd made. Weakly, she blinked and opened her eyes as Darkrai crashed in the pond behind her. She pushed herself up, noticing how badly damaged her Knight Armour was, and

taking in Linterna's damage.

"Lumi! Lumi! Lumi are you alright?" asked Maury, as he, Brock, Allegra, Joy, Alice, Tonio and Kei hurried over.

Brock went into the water to retrieve Darkrai, while Maury and his three friends checked on Luminita and the rest were torn between Luminita and Darkrai.

"It's not over yet." she said weakly, stumbling as she tried to stand.

Allegra and Maury took each of her arms and pulled her up gently, helping her to stand.

"Not over? You're _nearly_ dead!" exclaimed Allegra.

Kei and Maury agreed.

"There's no way you can go back out there." said Maury as Kei picked up Linterna.

"Not with Linterna, anyway." replied Luminita, looking sadly at her badly damaged device.

"It is with me, or not at all, Meister." replied Linterna, "I will not abandon you."

"And you cannot take any more damage, Linterna." said Luminita, coughing.

"Oh no." said Tonio, looking at his computer.

Everyone moved over to see.

"What does that mean?" asked Alice, looking at his computer.

"Palkia and Dialga are powering up their most powerful attacks. If those two attacks collide, that's the end of us." said Tonio.

"I'm going." said Luminita.

"_No_ way." said Allegra.

Maury and Kei agreed.

"You're way too hurt." said Maury.

_**I will go.**_ said Darkrai.

"No! You can't!" cried Alice, but Darkrai ignored her and flew back into the battle.

"I hope Darkrai can do it, or else I _will_ and _nobody_ will stop me." said Luminita.

"We will." said Kei.

"No. You _won't_. We want to live, right? The only way may be for me to sacrifice myself, if Darkrai can't hold them off." said Luminita.

"No!" cried Alice, flinging herself at Luminita, "You can't!"

Luminita didn't even flinch, even though everyone knew she had to be in such intense pain. She shook off Allegra and Maury, and standing on her own two feet, slapped Alice. Everyone was

shocked, Alice included.

"Alice, I _won't_ let those two Pokémon destroy everything about this world." she said, "I have risked my life before, and was nearly killed enough times that I _know_ what a desperate situation

looks like."

Then she hugged her friend.

"I'm not going to die if I can help it, but there is _nobody else_ here who can help and protect everyone if Darkrai fails." she said, "I _have_ to protect everyone. I may not have been born the

natural way, Alice, but I'm going to protect everything that is natural in this world, and every other I come across, even if it means that _I_ have to give up _my life_."

She then stepped back and looked up to watch the battle. Darkrai had created a sphere which was holding off the attacks.

_But for how long?_ she wondered.

_**30 seconds, Meister.**_ said Linterna.

Luminita nodded sadly. Everyone watched as, slowly, the sphere of Darkrai's collapsed and the two legendary Pokémon attacked Darkrai, destroying him with their two attacks.

"No!" cried Alice.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Tonio, "They're going to try again! If those attacks collide, we're doomed!"

Luminita nodded, and before anyone could stop her, she flew off into the middle of the battle once more.

"No! Come back!" cried Alice.

"If only we had more _help_!" said Allegra.

Maury remembered the ring then.

_I'm sure you'll know._

"If there was ever a time to call for help, _now_ would be it." he said, pushing the light green button.

It began to flash.

"I hope they get here in time." he said, looking back to see Luminita holding off both legendary's attacks by herself.

-8-

Luminita hurried and placed herself between both legendary Pokémon. When they fired off their most powerful attacks (_Spacial Rend_ and _Roar of Time_) she threw up two triangle shields, one on

each side, and held them up with her hands, palms out. When the two attacks hit, she flinched and cried out before gritting her teeth and putting all she had into her shields.

She could not fail now. Everyone was counting on her, and Darkrai wasn't here to help her any more. She could feel her strength waning now, and she knew it wouldn't be long before the

attacks broke through her shields.

Suddenly, there was a beautiful melody floating through the air. As the melody became stronger, the two legendary Pokémon's attacks became weaker. Just when Luminita could identify the

song, the two attacks diminished and she felt herself falling. She saw, through fading vision, as Dialga left, and felt as Palkia returned them to their proper dimension. Just as the blackness was

over taking her, she heard something that made her feel safe.

"Sonic Move."

* * *

_**Authoress Note: So, what do you think? I know it's fast paced, but so is the movie. I hope you are all liking it so far. I'm thinking of doing some prequels, but they would be mostly in the MSLN/MGLN world since that is where Luminita spends most of her life after all.**_

_**Again, REVIEWS are wonderful and give me excellent feed back. FLAMES will be used to heat my cold basement bedroom and to roast marshmallows.**_


	6. Luminita 6 Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. I'm neither rich nor cool. I DO, however own Luminita and Linterna, they are MINE!**

_Thinking**/**_Spells_**/Telepathy/**Midchildan**/**_English

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Slowly, Luminita came back to awareness. She heard people talking loudly, rushed, as if something was wrong. She moaned and everyone went silent. She slowly blinked, adjusting her eyes to

the light and focusing them. She saw she was laying in the ruined Town Square, the bright blue sky above them, the sun shining down on them.

"_The next time you take a vacation, I'm coming with you, and I'll bring Nanoha and Vivio-chan too._" threatened a young woman with long blond hair and deep crimson eyes.

Luminita smiled weakly, feeling the blood trickling out of her mouth and nose.

"_Next time I take a vacation I'm not involving myself in any incidents._" she said, jokingly, "_I'm not dead, Onee-chan._"

"_But you are _so_ close to it._" she said, tears spilling from her eyes, "_You have no idea how worried I was when I received your distress signal. I'm thanking everything I can think of that I was_

_passing by on my way to AP189._"

Slowly, and very weakly, Luminita raised her hand and wiped away the other woman's tears, even if she left a smear of dirt behind.

"_Chrono's on his way too._" said the woman, "_And he's bringing Shamal-san and Zafira-san._"

"_I'm okay. Just a little banged up._" said Luminita, "_Do you have a translation device handy?_"

The woman shook her head. Luminita smiled weakly and turned to the next person nearest her, Alice.

"Alice, this is my adopted sister, Fate Testarossa-Harlaown. She's also an Enforcer with the TSAB. She said that my adopted brother, Admiral Chrono Harlaown, is on his way, along with a very

good doctor friend of ours, and a very good friend of mine." said Luminita.

Alice nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"The next time you come here for vacation, I'm sending you _straight back_ to MidChilda if there's even the _slightest_ thing fishy around here." she said, choking through her tears.

Luminita chuckled lightly before flinching. Just then, there was another spell insignia, a circular one in darker green than Luminita's own color. A man appeared out of it, with long, sandy blond

hair and glasses framing his jade green eyes. His eyes widened when he saw Luminita, laying there in a puddle of her own blood, under Fate's white jacket (which was becoming stained with

Luminita's blood).

"_Lumi-chan!_" he cried, running over.

"_Hi Yuuno-kun. Long time no see._" smiled Luminita, weakly.

"_This is hardly the time to catch up._" said Yuuno, looking serious and very worried, "_Shamal-san called and told me what was going on. I was supposed to meet up with Fate-san so I hurried_

_over here as fast as I could. Fate-san, can you clear the area a bit? I'm going to perform a healing spell._"

"_She can't, but I can. They speak a different language than Mid._" said Luminita, "Alice. Alice, I need you to clear everyone back a bit. This is another friend of mine, Yuuno Scrya. He knows a

few healing spells and he's going to perform them on me, but everyone else has to back up."

Alice nodded and back relaying the information to everyone as Fate helped to push people back. Yuuno then focused on Luminita and a darker green dome appeared over her, with a circular

insignia below. Luminita smiled and sighed as she felt the healing power flow into her. It was like a cooling, soothing sensation.

"_Lumi-chan, you can't go to sleep on us._" said Yuuno.

"_I know, Yuuno-kun. I won't._" she said, "_Want me to tell you all about this incident?_"

He nodded and so she began telling Fate and Yuuno about what had happened, while Joy organised everyone else to either get medical help, help others, or start clearing the rubble.

-8-

By the time Chrono, Shamal Yagami and Zafira Yagami made it to UAP230, Luminita had been healed enough by Yuuno to have been moved into the Pokémon Center. Chrono, at

least, had foreseen the need to bring translation devices enough for all those who'd be on the ground with Luminita. After they arrived, Fate and Yuuno didn't have to rely on Luminita to

translate.

"_Hey, how are you feeling?_" asked Chrono as he saw his youngest sister for the first time since she'd left for her vacation just barely a week ago.

Luminita smiled tiredly.

"_Well, how's this for a start to my vacation?_" she asked.

He chuckled as he sat down beside her bed.

"_Well, it's not really what I'd call a good start._" he said, "_Really, Lumi-chan, you should have called for help when you sensed something was wrong._"

"_Onii-chan, this was not at all related to the TSAB or even related to anything involving mages._" she said, "_It was involving two very powerful Pokémon. I didn't see the need to bring in_

_outside help because it wasn't an outside problem._"

Chrono chuckled and shook his head, smoothing her hair gently.

"_At least you had the sense to give your distress ring to someone who would use it._" he said.

Luminita smiled and nodded.

"_I knew that Alice-chan and Tonio-kun would get themselves into the thick of things, somehow, so Maury-san seemed like the best choice._" she said, "_Besides, he'd gone through the trouble of_

_sending me a note so we could meet and get to know each other. And he stood up for me, even though he had no clue what I was talking about._"

Chrono nodded.

"_Yuuno-san and Fate filled me in already. Zafira wanted to go and look for those Pokémon that did this to you, but he was convinced not to._" he said.

Luminita giggled.

"Both_ of those Pokémon did this to me. He wouldn't stand a chance, so I'm glad someone stopped him._" she said, yawning at the end.

"_Get some rest. I can stay for a week before I have to go back, but Shamal-san and Zafira will stay with you for the rest of your vacation, which has been extended for another month and a_

_half._" said Chrono, "_Fate and Yuuno-san are going to stay for two weeks before they head off as well._"

Luminita nodded and fell asleep, listening to her brother humming a lullaby from MidChilda.

-8-

Luminita giggled as she was wheeled around Town Square. It was a month after the Legendary Incident (as the TSAB was calling it). She was allowed to leave the Pokémon Center (where she'd

been staying since Joy had absolutely no problem with that), provided she stayed in the wheelchair and didn't strain herself in any way, shape or form. Zafira went out with her all the time, and

was usually the one pushing her. If he wasn't, he was nearby, always making sure that she didn't have to strain herself to get anything.

Ash, Brock and Dawn had stayed for two weeks, while Dawn took part in the Alamos Town Pokémon Contest, and to make sure that Luminita was going to make it (the first two week were

touch and go for a while). When she began to show continued improvements, they gave their good byes, and addresses, and promised to come and visit her again some time (if she was still in

town).

"What are you doing?" giggled Luminita.

Maury was wheeling her around the Town Square, while Zafira watched on from a bench near by. Maury, Allegra and Kei had decided to stay in Alamos Town until Luminita left to return to

MidChilda.

"Taking you around Town Square." answered Maury, a big grin on his face.

Luminita laughed.

"Well, I figured that out for myself, but I thought you said we were going somewhere today." she said.

He smiled.

"Ah, well, I suppose everything might be ready by now, if we took our time going there, that is." he said.

She laughed.

"Alright, alright, I get it. It's a surprise." she said.

Zafira came over and nodded and the trio walked (or was wheeled in Luminita's case) through the town, talking lightly and taking their time to get to their destination.

-8-

They ended up at one of the few single story apartment blocks. It was near the garden and all of the backyards had fantastic views of the lake that surrounded Alamos Town. They brought her

down to number sixteen, and Maury gave her a key. Confused she took the key.

"Go ahead. It will open this door." encouraged Maury.

Starting to get an inkling of what was going on, Luminita put the key into the lock and opened the door. They went inside and went through just about every room (all of which had her things

from her apartment). There was an actual (though small) kitchen, a full bath, a utility/laundry room, two bedrooms and an office which could be used as a third bedroom, and a small dining

room. Then, they took her into the living room, where all her friends were waiting, smiling. Shamal was standing by a table that had been set up, filled with foods, a large cake, and lots of

drinks. Allegra, Kei, Alice and Tonio were standing in front of the sliding glass doors that lead to the backyard. Alberto was standing beside the doorway they'd come in through, and Joy was

standing in the middle, holding onto a silk ribbon with a silver lantern charm. She stepped forward and hugged Luminita before handing over the silk ribbon and charm.

"Your sister gave this to me just before she left." she said.

"Linterna!" smiled Luminita, taking her device back from Joy and putting it on.

She'd missed the feel of the cool silk and weight of her device.

"So, what's with the apartment?" asked Luminita, having a sneaking suspicion about what this was about.

Everyone smiled.

"This is everyone's thanks for what you did for Alamos Town." said Alberto, stepping forward, smiling, "If it weren't for you, and Darkrai, stepping in and helping when you did, even when you

were both so hurt, Alamos Town would have been destroyed."

"So, while you were staying at the Pokémon Center, word spread that you would be staying for quite some time, and everyone wanted to do something to thank you for what you had done."

said Alice, "Everyone in town had a part in buying this apartment for you, moving your things in, and paying for all of your utilities for the rest of your visit."

"And while you're gone, several people said that they'd rent, if you were okay with that, so that it was always looked after and kept up." said Allegra.

Luminita smiled, tears in her eyes.

"You and everyone didn't have to do this." she said, "Really, nobody had to."

"But everyone wanted to and nobody could think of the best way to thank you." said Tonio, "And Ash, Dawn and Brock slyly skipped out of town before anyone could thank them too."

Luminita laughed.

"Well, now, this is a welcoming and thank you party, so let's get it started!" cheered Allegra.

Everyone cheered and laughed and so began the party. Various townspeople dropped by to personally thank Luminita throughout the course of the party.

-8-

"_How are you feeling?_" Shamal asked.

It was just Luminita, Shamal and Zafira in the apartment now, and the three were sitting outside, enjoying the warm evening breeze, watching the sunset.

"_Tired._" admitted Luminita with a smile.

Shamal and Zafira nodded.

"_It was probably taxing on you._" said Zafira, "_But you needed to be cheered up and the townspeople were very persistent in doing something for you._"

"_On the positive side, everyone now knows what to do if Palkia and Dialga bring their fight here again._" said Shamal with a smile, "_And I would advise you to stay in tomorrow and rest, since_

_today was taxing enough._"

Luminita agreed. She knew better than to argue with Shamal (or Zafira) by now.

"_I know it has been a while, and except for Fate-san, nobody knows._" started Zafira.

Luminita smiled.

"_You want to know why I was with Precia Testarossa._" she said.

Zafira nodded and Shamal left the two alone. She was not curious, and didn't want to hear how five-year-old Luminita had been abused by Precia.

"_If you don't mind telling._" he said.

She smiled.

"_I was kind of wondering when you would ask, Zafira-kun, since you're so protective of me._" she said.

He ruffled her hair and smiled.

"_My original's parents were born on MidChilda, were raised there and married each other there. They then decided to move to an Unadministered Planet, though they never told me the reasons._

_They gave birth to one girl, Linterna. They hoped to have more children, but every child after Linterna died in infancy. Lucia-san had been friends with Precia when they were younger, and_

_knew what Precia was trying to do. They still kept in contact, which was how Lucia-san knew about Alicia-san's death the year before Linterna was born._" said Luminita, "_Lucia-san sent a letter_

_to Precia, but with several samples of Linterna's DNA, asking Precia to create another daughter for them. Precia agreed, but put it off for as long as possible, because she was busy trying to_

_create the perfect clone of Alicia-san. While she was doing that, Linterna became terminally ill. With no replies to any letters that Lucia-san sent Precia, they assumed Precia was unsuccessful,_

_and stopped contacting Precia. Four years later, when Precia's cloned child, Fate-onee-san, was about 6 years old, I was created. Since my DNA had come from Linterna when she was two_

_years-old, I was thus the same age. Precia handed me off to Linnis, since she didn't know where Lucia-san was anymore. Linnis named me Luminita and Linnis took care of Fate-onee-chan and_

_I. When I was four, Linnis died and Precia took over our care. That was when I created Linterna, named after my original. And, of course, you know what happened next._"

Zafira nodded. The Precia Testarossa Incident was one of the first he'd reviewed when he entered the TSAB, mostly because Hayate became friends with Fate, Nanoha and Luminita. And though

Luminita was four years younger than the other three, they never left her behind on anything, and she had as much power as any of them, even given her young age. And he, like the rest of

the Wolkenritter, was very surprised to find the young five-year-old Luminita following nine-year-old Fate and Nanoha around and battling just as well as them, sometimes even better. It was

seeing such a young person fighting against them to protect complete strangers, that made him protective of her. Since the end of the Book of Darkness Incident, he'd been following her

around as much as Vita did to Nanoha and Signum to Fate. Additionally, it was he who helped her find her original's parents, and thus make a home for herself on Unadministered Planet 230.

"_I'm sorry._" he said.

She flicked his ear.

"_Nothing to be sorry for._" she said, smiling, "_I was so young that I don't remember much of that time. I remember more from when we met you guys, and that was only six months after. I_

_probably blocked most of those memories because they were unpleasant._"

He nodded and they sat there in silence for the rest of the night before Luminita went in to sleep.

* * *

_**Authoress Note: Only the epilogue after this. I'm probably going to work on a prequel, or more, but I'm not sure yet. I guess we'll see how that goes. If I do a prequel(s) then it will show up on my profile page, so be sure to check it out.**_

_**REVIEWS=AWESOME, FLAMES=HEAT AND ROASTING MARSHMALLOWS**_


End file.
